Episode 5161 (3rd May 2019)
Summary Colin demands cash instead of stolen goods from Kyle, and Kyle is caught breaking into The Hutch safe by Nancy. Romeo finds a friend in Harry, but soon discovers James's deceit. Cleo and Mitchell try to find a way to spend more time together. Plot Romeo demands to speak to his mum. Nancy tells Kyle that they've been burgled. Maxine quickly puts her arm in the sling as Damon returns home. Kyle tries to convince Nancy that she's only lost her things, and feels guilty after discovering that the tablet was a gift to the kids from Darren. She calls the police. Darren is distant, and Mandy tries to convince him not to get involved. James makes up a lie which Romeo finds out. However, Romeo thinks that Donna-Marie doesn't want to speak to him. James tries to distract Romeo by getting Harry to take him out. Kyle feels even more guilty when Nancy gets upset. Cleo and Mitchell realise how busy their schedules are, and Cleo suggests that she gets a job at the hospital too. Cleo is pleased at Mitchell's excitement. Maxine texts Damon and Damon snaps at Brody when Brody makes a joke about Maxine. Colin confronts Kyle and tells him about almost getting arrested whilst selling the tablet. Colin threatens to tell Nancy everything if he doesn't receive cash. Damon is annoyed when he discovers when Maxine is fine, but she explains that she thinks that he has gone off her. He offers to take time off for her. Harry tries to get know Romeo, but finds that they have very little in common. They joke about James and Harry teases Romeo about being his step-father. Kyle tries to take out a loan online. Darren is shocked to learn about their break-in, and tells Nancy about Kyle and Colin. However, Kyle lies and Nancy believes him. Cleo arrives at the hospital and the receptionist tells her that Dr. Deveraux is ready to see her. Cleo bursts into the room, taking her overcoat and saying "hello Dr. sexy", only to find Mitchell with a patient (who winks at her). Harry tries to get Romeo to open up to him, and Romeo opens up about his mum. Harry tells Romeo that Donna-Marie is just shutting him out due to shame. Harry advises him not to give up. Kyle notices Marnie leave her card on the table and goes to take it. Marnie notices, and Kyle pretends that he was going to give it back to Marnie, pleasing her. Cleo realises that she has gotten the wrong idea and calls herself an idiot, but Mitchell assures her that she is great. Brody tells Damon about getting a social media influencer to visit The Loveboat and Damon can't bring himself to tell Brody about taking time off. Kyle tells Colin to meet him at The Hutch, and Nancy walks in as Kyle tells him that Nancy can't find out. Marnie tries to convince Romeo to not contact Donna-Marie and accidentally reveals that James convinced Donna-Marie to take the blame for Mac's murder. Kyle tries to get into the safe at The Hutch, but Nancy storms in and confronts him. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Colin - Ed White Music Notes *The hospital receptionist is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019